This application claims the priority benefit of Canadian Patent Application 2,355,444 filed Aug. 17, 2001.
The present invention relates to water filters generally and an in-line domestic water filtering apparatus.
Domestic water supplies often contain impurities which affect the colour, taste or safety of drinking water. Therefore, there is a need in the art for effective and cost efficient water filter.
The present invention is directed to a water filter apparatus which has a lower intake chamber. Water which enters the apparatus is filtered upwards, such that impurities retained by the filter fall to the bottom of the intake chamber. The apparatus is preferably egg-shaped. The shape promotes a swirling action of water entering the intake chamber, which aids to clean the filter surface. Accordingly, in one aspect of the invention, the invention comprises a water filter apparatus comprising:
(a) a lower shell having an intake chamber and an outflow chamber divided by an internal divider, and a water intake leading to the intake chamber;
(b) an upper shell having an intake chamber and a outflow chamber divided by an internal divider, said internal divider defining an opening providing fluid communication between the intake and outflow chambers;
(c) a filter means disposed between the respective intake chambers of the lower and upper shells, such that water must pass through the filter to pass from the lower shell intake chamber to the upper shell intake chamber;
(d) wherein the lower shell and upper shell mate to form a substantially egg-shaped housing and the outflow chambers of each of the lower and upper shells form one main outflow chamber.